Genie Crush
Genie Crush is a fanfiction crossover short written by MarioFan65. This fanfiction short is a crossover between the Super Mario and Shantae game franchises, starting Rockside, a shadow siren. Characters *Rockside *Vivian *Marilyn *Beldam *FeDella *Shantae *Bolo *Sky *Rottytops *Risky Boots *Doopliss *Butler (minor) Plot (In a shadow siren town, a place where the shadow sirens live, many of them hide in shadows or visit in many places. Here we have is Vivian, Marilyn and Beldam.) *Vivian: Man, i am sure ready for my date. *Beldam: I set the dinner table for you. *Marilyn: But why the date outside? *Beldam: Because dates are alway outside. They're romantic and love. *Vivian: But is love. *Beldam: Yes it is. What if a crossdresser is dating a boy? *Marilyn: Who knows. *Vivian: Is he here yet? *Marilyn: Yes. I see him coming. *Butler: Vivian miss, your date is here. *Rockside: Hello ladies. *Vivian: Aw, you look so handsome. *Rockside: Yes. Hot like a fried fish. *Vivian: What can we have for dinner? *Rockside: Crocodile soup? Goomba ears? Lobster? Anything else? *Vivian: I think i should try out a steak dish. *Rockside: I bet i could try out one of the Koopa shells with the rice and stuff. *Marilyn: People like Koopas shell? *Beldam: No! You don't eat them. *Rockside: How about iguana? *Vivian: Let check what the menu have. *Rockside: Chicken tenders, seashells, ice coral, eggs, and many more? *Vivian: I think crocodile soup. Or siren soup at least. *Rockside: Oh, i know. Brain soup! *Vivian: Brain soup? That's fine by me. *Marilyn: Yummy. *Beldam: Let's get some Brain soup. *Butler: Brain soup coming right up. *Vivian: Oh boy, i am sure ready to drink my shadow up. *Rockside: But we're ghosts. Are we suppose to stick anything like a glue? *Vivian: I don't know. *Beldam: We shadow sirens alway stick to the ground. *Marilyn: Ya. *Rockside: Um....okay. *Vivian: When is our kiss? *Rockside: Vivi, don't even think about it. *Vivian: Vivi? Oh my, you just called me that when we were kids. *Rockside: Oh my. *Beldam: This isn't your first date, huh? *Rockside: We have been dating like forever. I wanted to get married and have kids of my own. *Vivian: Kids? I would like to have kids. *Marilyn: What about babies? They're cute like Goombas. *Beldam: Goombas are ment to be ugly! *Marilyn: Hey. *Rockside: Guys, we don't need to fight. This is a restaurant, not a wrestling place. *Beldam: We know Rockside, but stop whining. *Butler: You're Brain soup is ready. *Rockside: Oh boy. *Vivian: It's about time. *Marilyn: Uh oh, we forgot to order! *Beldam: You were suppose to ask! *Marilyn: Lucky, they got the brains out of the dead zombies. *Rockside: That feels like it. *Marilyn: Yum. *Rockside: That brain taste like a jelly gummy. *Vivian: Look like someone cook it with a lot of sugar. *Rockside: The soup itself taste like fish. *Vivian: Sure is. MORE TO COME Trivia *This is first Mario crossover short that Mario doesn't appear in. **This is also the second Mario crossover that Mario doesn't appear in. The first being The Land Before Yoshi. Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff